Guardian Angel
by ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: There were five Archangels-Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and Galteya. Galteya got information from Zachariah that Castiel had gone rogue and killed two lesser Angels. Deciding to go against her brothers Michael and Raphael, Galteya goes down to Earth to find Castiel. She ends up taking Castiel's side and joining him and the Winchesters to stopping the apocalypse. Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Third Person POV**  
Sam, Dean, and Cas pulled up to Bobby's house after a long night of ghost hunting. "I can't believe she tried to hit me over the head with an axe!" Dean complained, getting out of the Impala and wiping dried blood off his cheek. "I don't know, I thought it was kinda funny." Sam said, chuckling when Dean gave him a bad look.

"You alright, Cas?" Dean asked, looking at the Angel as he slid out of the back seat. Cas didn't say anything and looked around confused. "Something's not right." he said. Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks before running to the house. Bursting through the kitchen door, the brothers were more than surprised to see Bobby sitting in front of the couch in front an attractive young woman.

She was a rather short woman, only about 5' 2", and had beautiful wavy black hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of...purple? "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, stepping into the living room. "Now, Dean." she scolded, her voice thick in an English accent.

"Is that any way to great a lady?" she asked, smiling brightly and revealing pearly white teeth. "Something tells me you're not a lady." Dean retorted. The woman gave off a bell like laugh and then her eyes flickered behind the brothers. "Castiel." she said, her eyes softening when she looked at the Angel. Cas stood in the kitchen staring at the woman with wide eyes.

"Galteya." Cas answered, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Wait, you know her?" Sam asked, turning around to look at Cas. Cas nodded his head once and stepped forward. "What're you doing here? How did you find us?" Cas asked, stopping next to Dean. "I was worried about you. I hadn't seen you in months and then I hear from Zachariah that you'd died, miraculously came back to life, and went rogue." she said concerned, sitting up straighter.

"Boys, I think we should give these two sometime alone." Bobby said, speaking up for the first time. Sam was about to follow Bobby out when Dean stopped them. "No. We're staying here and finding out who the hell she is." he said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the woman on the couch.

Bobby was about to argue with Dean when she stood up and dismissed Bobby with a flick of her wrist. "That's fine, Mr. Singer." she said, giving him a small smile and turning to Dean. "My name is Galteya." she said, her voice becoming more authorative just by saying her name. Dean glanced at Cas then back at Galteya.

"I'm guessing you're an Angel." he said. Galteya laughed and clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm an Archangel, Dean. The youngest out of the four, but still an Archangel nonetheless." she explained, grinning a little as she spoke. Dean scoffed a little and glanced at Sam who shrugged his shoulders. "How'd you find us? I thought Cas'd made us invisible to 'Big Brother'?" he asked, turning back to the new Angel.

"He did make you invisible to us, but I was still able to locate Castiel, in turn locating you." she answered like she was talking to a child, which caused a small smile to tug at the corners of Cas' mouth. Dean threw a glare at him before walking up to Galteya and looking down at her with his arms still crossed. "Then why aren't you spouting how I should 'play my role' and 'say yes to Michael'?"

Galteya's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Dean. "Because I'm not here for you, Dean. I'm here for Cas. I like that. I'd never thought of having a nickname for you. It seems fitting." she finished, looking over at Cas and smiling. To everyone's surprise, besides Galteya for some reason, was surprised when Cas smiled back to the other Angel.

"Alright, what the hells going on with you two?" Dean asked, stepping away from the Archangel like she was freaking him out. Galteya chuckled and walked over to Cas, placing a hand on his. "Castiel is," she started and then stopped to think over her next words. "In human terms, he is my husband." she finished, looking up at Cas with a loving smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bobby said, while the other two's jaws dropped. "What the hell, Cas? I thought you said you'd never been with anyone and now I find out you've gone further than I've ever been willing to go." Dean said surprised, putting his hands in his pockets.

"My apologies, Dean, but I had to lie. We don't normally reveal who are mate is unless it's necessary." Cas explained. The room was quiet for a moment before Sam spoke up. "I thought all Angels were related, like brothers and sisters."

Galteya raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Angels don't have a specific gender, but yes. We're all related. Unlike humans, though, we don't have the same kind of relationships that human siblings do. Cas and I aren't the only ones who are mated, but we are the only ones who are frowned upon for it." she explained, sounding disappointed at the last statement.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances when Bobby spoke up. "Why're you two frowned upon for being together?" he asked, his voice confused and curious at the same time. "I'm an Archangel and Castiel is an Angel of the Lord. By our laws, I out rank him and my brothers don't like the fact that I've mated with an Angel of lower rank." Galteya explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Third Person POV**

_**Before Humanity**_

_Galteya grinned as she felt something rustling her feathers. "I thought you were supposed to be at flying practice, little one." she said. There was no answer, only more rustling of her feathers. "I know you're there, Castiel. Come on out." she cooed, flexing her feathers a little bit, tickling the fledgling in the process. Castiel giggled and Galteya spun her chair around, causing Castiel to loose his cover._

_"What's wrong, little one?" she asked, standing up and scooping up the ball of feathers. "I don't like flying lessons." Castiel replied, cuddling into the warmth of his progenitor. Galteya chuckled and walked over to the small, victorian couch and sat down. "Is Balthazar teasing you again?" she asked, cradling Castiel in her lap._

_Castiel nodded and Galteya gave him a sympathetic smile, running a hand through his raggedy dark hair. "Did you tell Zachariah?" she asked, folding her wings around so that the fledgling was wrapped in their warm, pure black feathers. "No. The last time I did, he told me to quit bothering him and to go back to my lessons." Castiel said, a frown covering his small face._

_Galteya's eyes narrowed slightly and her grip on the fledgling in her lap tightened. "Alright. I won't make you go back." she said, running her fingers through his black feathers to give them a quick grooming. "Really?" he asked, his attention perking up._

_"Really. But that doesn't mean you'll be off the hook tomorrow." she said as Castiel slid off her lap. Galteya watched the fledgling run out of the study and into the room he'd chosen as his own. She waited until she was certain he was in his room before fluttering out of her study and to the flying range._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Galteya waited till Anna, Balthazar, and Uriel left the flying range to confront Zachariah. "Can I help you, Galteya?" he asked, respect in his voice despite not agreeing with her ways. "Castiel tells me that Balthazar is teasing him again." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and her feathers flexing in agitation._

_"Then you should speak with his progenitor." Zachariah said a little colder than he'd anticipated. "The thing is, Zachariah, when he came to you, you told him to go back to his lessons. You should have dealt with the issue when it arose." Galteya countered. "You and Gabriel coddle the fledglings too much. You should take advice from Raphael and Michael. They're doing a wonderful job with Uriel and Anna. Balthazar, on the other hand, is turning out like Castiel. This is because Gabriel coddles him the same as you do with Castiel."_

_"Are you questioning my techniques on raising the fledglings?" Galteya asked, angered that he was questioning her._

_"Each of the Archangels have their own technique on how to raise their fledgling, Galteya. Some are just better than the others. When I was raised by Raphael, I was taught not to rely on my progenitor. The way you and Gabriel are raising your fledglings is going to teach them that they can't live on their own." Zachariah parried._

_"I'm teaching Castiel that he'll always have someone he can go to if he's in trouble. That he'll never be alone. If you don't agree with my techniques, Zachariah, that's fine, but don't confront me on your distaste. I'm still your superior and I won't be spoken to in such a manner." Galteya rounded, ending the argument. Before Zachariah could acknowledge her, Galteya was gone with a flutter of her wings._

_Zachariah scoffed under his breath before fluttering off to his pocket of Heaven._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Galteya landed in her destination without a sound. Looking around, she rolled her eyes. Of course Michael would choose the president's oval office for his pocket of Heaven. Anna looked up from her seat on one of the two couches and smiled at the younger Archangel. "Hello, Galteya."_

_"Anna." Galteya greeted with a nod of her head and a small smile. "Where's Michael?"_

_"I'm not sure. He left a few minutes ago. He seemed like he was in a hurry, though." Anna said, closing her book and placing it on the coffee table. "What're you reading?" Galteya asked, going over to sit on the couch next to the fledgling. "Sherlock Holmes. From the nineteenth century. Michael said I should start working on my literature and got me this." she answered, her long red hair bouncing as she leaned foreword to grab the book._

_Before Galteya could comment, Michael fluttered into the room. "Galteya. What do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"I wanted to speak with you. Alone." Galteya said, standing up from the couch to stand in front of her brother. Michael nodded. "Anna, run along to your room and continue your reading there." he ordered and Anna nodded, grabbed her book, and left the room without question. "What do you want to talk about, Galteya?" he asked, sitting down at the desk. "It's about Zachariah and his constant questioning on the way I raise my fledgling. I understand that my techniques are different than yours and Raphael's, but that doesn't mean they don't work." Galteya explained._

_"When our Father assigns us a fledgling, he makes sure that we're capable of raising them. He wouldn't assign one to us if he thought our techniques were flawed." she added when Michael didn't answer. Michael sighed and sat back in his chair, folding his hands under his chin._

_"I'll talk with him. But don't forget. The fledglings are nearly three hundred years old now. It might not be such a good idea to be so protective." was all he said after a moment of silence, his dark blue feathers flexing. Galteya nodded and gave a slight of the head bow before fluttering out of the pocket and back to her own._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Present Day**

"When a fledgling is 'born', they're assigned to one of the four Archangels to be raised. There are only four 'born' every eighteen hundred years, but that stopped when our Father disappeared." Galteya explained, her hands folded behind her back. "Castiel was in the last group of Angels to be 'born'." she added when everyone stared at her like she'd grown a two extra heads.

"So Cas is one of the babies?" Sam asked, humor clear in his voice. Castiel shot his a bad look and then looked back to Galteya as if pleading with her not to confirm Sam's suspicions. "Well..." Galteya drawled, grinning when Castiel sighed. Dean laughed and clapped Castiel on the shoulder. "I never would've guessed it, Cas." Dean laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." Castiel said dryly.

**A/N: I just wanna give an important piece of information that will be extremely useful. In this story, when an Angel is in Heaven, they take the form of their chosen vessel. For example, Galteya's vessel is from the seventeenth century, but because she can travel through time, she can take hold of that vessel when she needs it on Earth at any time and while she's in Heaven, she has the appearance of her vessel then as well. Michael would look like Dean, Cas would look like Jimmy Novak (as a kid and adult), Raphael would look like Donnie Finnerman, and the others would look like the vessels they had on Earth (assuming they were all in their chosen vessels in the show). Also, baby angels age at a much slower rate than humans (1 human year=100 angel years) and Lucifer is already in the cage at this point. If any of this confuses you, I apologize. If you need me to break it down even more, PM and I'll be glad to do so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I've realized that because of this chapter, this story doesn't follow cannon. Cannon states that Gabriel left Heaven because Michael and Lucifer argued so much and went to Earth, taking up the role of a trickster. In this story, I have no idea when Gabriel leaves, but presumably after Balthazar is of age.**

**Chapter Three**

**Third Person POV**

"_Galteya?" Castiel asked as he sat on his bed while Galteya groomed his feathers. "Yes, little one." she answered, smiling down at the little fledgling. "Why am I so much smaller than the others?" he asked, fidgeting with his hands in the process. "Who said you were small?" Galteya asked, stopping in her grooming._

"_Well, Michael came to flying lessons today and I heard him talking with Zachariah. He said it would be a miracle if I started flying." he explained, his voice filled with sadness._

_Galteya sighed and stood up so she could walk around the bed and kneel in front of him. "Castiel, sweetie, you are not small. You are just the right size for your age." she told him, taking his small hands in hers. "Don't let anyone tell you any different and don't forget that you are an individual. You don't have to be the same as the others. You're perfect the way you are."_

"_You think so?" he asked, looking up at his progenitor with big, crystal blue eyes. "Absolutely." she said, chuckling when the fledgling threw his arms around her neck in a tight hug. "Alright, little one. Time for bed!" she announced, wrapping her arms around the fledgling, picking him up, and then dropping him back onto the bed._

_Castiel giggled and made himself comfortable, wrapping his small wings around himself. "Goodnight, my little fledgling." she whispered, pulling the blanket up around him and kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Galteya." he whispered, snuggling further into the bed. Galteya smiled and left the room, closing the door until there was a little crack left before heading down to her room._

_Galteya's pocket of Heaven was a simple house from the twenty-first century. She'd chosen something so simple because it was nice to have someplace within her home to call home._

_Galteya walked into her room and laid down on the bed, ready for sleep herself. Angels didn't need sleep while on Earth, but when they were in Heaven, they needed sleep regularly. She heard the flutter of wings and opened an eye to see who'd come to visit. "Hello, Gabriel." she greeted, closing her eyes again._

_Gabriel didn't say anything and just fell onto the bed next to his little sister on his stomach. "Rough day?" she asked, maneuvering around so her head was resting on the small his back, below his pure white wings. "mhn nugh frm graf." was all she heard due to his face being buried in a pillow._

"_What?" you chuckled. Gabriel rolled over, causing Galteya to go from resting on his back to resting on his stomach. "I need sleep." he half whined, half groaned. "So, you come to my pocket?" she asked, making herself comfortable. "Balthazar is insisting on practicing the guitar."_

_Galteya laughed and turned on her side to look at her brother. "Why did you tell him he could learn it in the first place?" she asked between breaths._

"_I was letting him explore his interests and then this happened." Gabriel defended, smacking his sister in the face with a pillow. "Hey!" she protested, moving out of the way of another assault. "I'm sleeping here tonight. Get over it." he said, pulling his sister back down next to him. "Why didn't you go to Michael or Raphael?" she asked, maneuvering so she was laying on her side of the bed._

"_I like you more. You're not as uptight." was the only answer she got as the older Archangel folded his wings around himself. Galteya rolled her eyes and did the same. Then something hit her. "Do you think Castiel will be able to learn to fly?" she asked._

_Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "Sure he will. From what I've heard, he's just have a difficult time with it. He's not like Uriel and being forced by his progenitor to be a perfectionist." he assured. Galteya sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I know. I just don't like that the others keep putting him down because he's the runt of this litter."_

"_You were the runt of ours." Gabriel offered, grinning. "Don't remind me." Galteya retorted flatly._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_I just wish you wouldn't keep putting him down." Galteya scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Galteya, he's not showing much progress. If he doesn't start, we'll have to remove him." Michael said, looking up at his sister from his chair. "Michael, you can't do that! He's just having a hard time comprehending!" Galteya pleaded._

_Michael was silent for a moment, looking over his sister with contemplative eyes. "Then you train him. Zachariah and Naomi aren't having success with him, but you might." Michael said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_Thank you, Michael." Galteya said before fluttering away._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Castiel?" Galteya called when she arrived back home. Moments later, the fledgling came into the study, Balthazar trailing behind him. "Hello, Balthazar. What're you doing here?" she asked, looking down at Gabriel's protégé. "Gabriel had to go down to Earth and had me come here to wait for him. He didn't want me staying by myself." the fledgling explained. Galteya nodded and smiled at the two._

"_Well then, don't let me keep you two from your time together. Go on! Go play! I'll talk with Castiel later." she said, shooing them away. Castiel and Balthazar grinned and ran out of the room, Balthazar chasing after the other. Galteya laughed and followed after them at a distance, heading for the back yard._

_Galteya sat on the patio and watched the two fledglings wrestle in the grass, laughing each time Balthazar tired to cheat and ended up loosing in the process._

"_It's amazing how they can go from being enemies during lessons and then best friends when they're home." Gabriel commented, appearing in the chair next to his sister. "I know. I concerns me a little." Galteya said with a sigh. "I wouldn't worry about. I've realized Balthazar is extremely competitive." Gabriel explained as Balthazar tried disappearing as Castiel was about to pin the other to the ground and win twice in a row._

"_Michael told me that you're taking over Castiel's lessons." Gabriel commented, turning to his sister. "I'm going to do everything in my power to show him that Castiel isn't just some runt. He has the potential for great things. I feel it, but...no one thinks he can do anything because he __is__ the runt." Galteya sighed, her eyes softening when she looked to said fledgling. Gabriel smiled and turned back to watching the little ones._

"_I don't think I've ever seen you take on such a responsibility with a fledgling before. Must be because he __is__ the runt that you've taken such a liking to him." Gabriel commented, leaning back in his chair._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Galteya kept her word to Michael and took over Castiel's lessons. To Galteya, he seemed to be doing better than he had than with Zachariah and Naomi. As he got older, he took a liking to spending time with Joshua in Heaven's Garden. Around his sixteen-hundredth year, he was already surpassing Balthazar, Anna, and Uriel._

**A/N: I know I said in the summary that this would take place during season 6, but I've decide that it'll be a little bit of everywhere. Hope you all enjoy and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Third Person POV**

_**Three Hundred Years Later**_

"_Why him? Why not one of us? You know others will view this as favoritism." Michael scolded, looking down at his little sister. "Why __not__ him? He's no different than one of us." Galteya countered, angered that her brother was so obsessed with tradition._

"_I agree with Galteya. I don't understand why she can't choose for herself." Gabriel announced, speaking up for the first time during their little meeting. "Because she is an Archangel and should be mated with someone of her own rank. Not a mere Angel of the Lord." Raphael argued, siding with Michael._

_Galteya sighed and stood up from the conference table the four Archangels were sitting at. "I'm sorry, Michael, but I've made my decision. I'm not going to choose you, or Raphael, or Gabriel because I don't think I should have to choose between you three. I've chose Castiel and I don't really care if you agree or not." she said a little coldly and before any of her brothers could argue with her, she was gone._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Galteya fluttered into Castiel's pocket and looked around. "Castiel?" she called when she didn't see him anywhere._

"_I'm here." he announced, appearing behind the Archangel. Galteya spun around and smiled at the other Angel. Castiel smiled back and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I talked with my brothers." she said, taking his hand in hers. "And?" he asked, following Galteya as she walked around the garden Castiel had chosen as his pocket of Heaven._

"_We won't be bothered." she told him, giving his hand a small squeeze. "They didn't agree, did they?" he asked, seeing through her confidence. Galteya sighed and pulled Castiel over to a bench and had him sit down with her._

"_No. Michael and Raphael didn't, but I stood my ground against Michael and I don't think he'll cross me. I'm still an Archangel and his sister in the end." she explained. Castiel smiled at her and leaned forward to place a light kiss on her lips._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Present Day**

"Castiel, please be careful. There's talk up in Heaven that if you're found, you're to be killed on sight. Zachariah is making it his personal goal to be the one to find you." Galteya explained, cupping the Angel's cheek. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into the Archangel's touch and sighed, placing his hand over hers.

"Are you not going against orders by being here with me, then?" he asked, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear them in the other room. Galteya shook her head and moved forward so she was flush against him, her head resting against his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. "I couldn't care less about orders right now. All that matters is that you're safe." she mumbled into his chest.

Castiel let out a low chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his head on top of hers.

"You shouldn't be going against orders just because of me, Galteya." he whispered into her hair, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "Too bad." she mumbled, closing her eyes. Castiel sighed and pulled her closer to him, not really wanting to let her go despite his protests of going against orders.

Galteya didn't know how long they stood like that, but had to pull away when she got a tingling sensation on the back of her neck. "I have to go. Raphael is calling for me." she said, her voice a little sad. Castiel nodded and let his arms drop. Before he could say anything else, Galteya leaned up and kissed him one more time before fluttering out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Cas, where's your wife?" Dean asked, sitting on the counter with his beer. Bobby and Sam looked up from the books they'd been reading, waiting for Cas to answer Dean's question. "She was called back to Heaven. For new orders if I'm assuming correctly." he answered, feeling a little awkward now that they all about Galteya.

"If she's an Archangel, why is she taking orders?" Sam asked, shutting his book.

"She still has to take orders from the other Archangels. She said Raphael was calling her before she left." Cas said simply before blinking out himself. "A little touchy if you ask me." Dean commented, taking a drink from his beer. "Be nice, Dean. He's probably nervous about you guys knowing he's hitched." Bobby advised.

"Why would he be nervous?" Dean asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that we're Cas's best friends and that what we think matters to him." Sam offered, leaning back in his chair and taking a drink of his own beer. Dean thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I couldn't think of any other way to continue it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is rated M! Fair warning! If your not into that sort of thing, read until it says 'Start M Rating' and then skip to where it says 'End M Rating'. The end is important for the next chapter, so don't just skip this one because it's rated M!**

**Chapter Five**

**Third Person POV**

Castiel heard the flutter of wings and then-"What's a Wendigo?" Galteya asked, leaning over the Angel's shoulder to look in John Winchester's old journal. "I'm not sure. I don't remember hearing about them in my lessons, so I thought I'd read up on them." he explained, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"I don't remember ever seeing anything about them in the library. They must've evaded Virgil when he went on his last rounds." she concluded, resting her head on Castiel's shoulder. "Should I ask why Raphael called?" he asked, shutting the journal and leaning back in the chair. Galteya sighed and moved around so she could sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He wanted me to locate Gabriel." she said, her voice clear that she wasn't happy about it. "Did you find him?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Of course. I'm not going to turn him in to Raphael and Michael though. He's in enough trouble for leaving in the first place." she answered, shutting her eyes and resting against the warmth of the younger Angel. "He was at a high-in auction in Los Angeles. He also told me that he ran into you and the Winchester boys a while back. He's still a little upset about the Holy Fire." she explained, laughing a little at the last part.

"That explains the cocktail dress, but..why was he at an auction?" Castiel asked, his voice thick with confusion. Galteya laughed and sat up a little so she could look at him. "This is Gabriel we're talking about. He doesn't need a reason to be somewhere." she declared with a laugh, running a hand through his messy hair.

Castiel shut his eyes and leaned into the grooming. Galteya leaned in and rested her forehead against his, her fingers still combing through his hair.

**-START M RATING-**

"I've missed you." he whispered, unconsciously pulling her closer against him. "You make it sound like we've been apart for nearly a thousand years." she chuckled, bumping her nose against his. "It feels like it." he mumbles, running a hand up her back to stoke where her wings should've been, causing her to shiver. "Don't start something you're not willing to finish." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I finish it?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at her in confusion. Galteya laughed and leaned down to gently kiss him, effectively distracting him so she could move them somewhere more comfortable. "Isn't it a little dangerous to be here?" he asked, recognizing Galteya's bedroom in her pocket of Heaven.

"I'm an Archangel, Castiel. No lesser Angel would dare come here without permission and Michael and Raphael are too concerned about the apocalypse to be concerned with a rogue Angel." she told him, removing the trench coat so his wings could unravel from underneath. She gave him that smile; the warm, welcoming one that made him feel like he was truly home despite his betrayal.

"Help me?" she asked, spinning around and moving her hair away from her back and around her wings so he could unzip her cocktail dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down and let the material fall to the floor, watching as she kicked it away.

She quickly spun back around and wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him down for a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he began kissing her neck, feeling her pulse flutter underneath the soft surface of her skin. Galteya clutched at him, her body arching to press itself against his as she bent backwards to expose more of her neck to his hungry mouth. It amazed him how she could be so fierce when around others, yet let herself relax and be submissive when they were alone.

"May I?" he murmured, fingering the straps of her bra.

She nodded, her lips brushing against just in front of his ear before she pressed soft kissed down his jaw line. He pushed the flimsy material off her shoulders, unclasped the back, and let the garment fall to the ground. Galteya wrapped one of her arms even tighter around him, the other down his chest to tease the hem of his pants.

"Castiel.." she whispered.

He loved the way she said him name, like he was someone important and not just some Angel of the Lord, someone she treasured.

He helped her in getting rid of the rest of his clothing, her fingers dancing over his skin and sending waves of heat rolling over the surface of his skin, sinking in and filling up his body with burning anticipation.

Bending down, he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. Galteya laughed, her arms around him tightening. He carried her over to the bed, dropping her down so that she bounced as she landed, still laughing. She tugged at his arms, pulling him to clamber on with her, her smile brighter than the sun.

He stared down at her, his heart swelling at the sight underneath him. The Angel he was told was wrong to love, her face lit up from within with simple joy.

Something must've shown on his face because Galteya's laughter died down, her smile freezing. "Cas?" she asked, her eyes bright and searching. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's perfect." he assured her with perfect honesty. "You're just..." he reached up to twist a lock of her hair around his forefinger, seeing how the raven color contrasted with his skin. "You're so beautiful." he confessed, opting for honesty.

Galteya swallowed, her eyes moving over his face to look for any sign of teasing or falsehood. Finding none, she smiled again, this one nervous and self-conscious. "And you're gorgeous." she quipped.

He chuckled and kissed her, setting himself between her legs, unable to get enough of the feel of her soft skin and hot, inviting mouth. His hands roamed, feeling the contrast between his rough hands and her smooth, lithe body. Galteya keened into his mouth when he touched her breasts. Perhaps is was his lack of experience, or maybe hers, but Galteya's breasts seemed to be extremely sensitive, more so than Balthazar had advised him when he'd asked for advice. Fortunately, she highly enjoyed it, moaning and whimpering as she clung to him, massaging between his wings.

One of her hands slid downwards, working it's way in between them to seize him. Stroking him a few times to make sure he was ready, she positioned him at her entrance. He used his knee to nudge her legs further apart and carefully thrust himself inside of her. She clenched around him at first, an instinctive reaction that never failed to make him smile, before relaxing.

He moved slowly, but forcefully, keeping the pace steady. Galteya dug her nails into his shoulders, her hips rotating minutely against him, in time with his thrusts. Her mouth was right by his ear as she panted and whispered his name. It started out as a sigh, but quickly escalated into desperate, panting cries that filled the bedroom and his mind, clouding out everything else.

"Galteya..." he asked, hoping she caught his meaning. She nodded. "Almost...so close.." she confirmed.

He wasn't going to last much longer, not with her writhing beneath him. Within a few more thrusts, she gave a hoarse cry, sending his name throughout Heaven. Quickening his thrusts, he finished with a shout that he couldn't have contained even if he wanted to. Once they both got their breath back, he slid out of her and collapsed next to her.

**-End M RATING-**

Slipping his arm underneath her, Castiel pulled Galteya over so she was resting against his chest while he absently ran his fingers through her feathers. They laid there in complete silence until they both fell asleep, happy to be together again.

It wasn't until early the next morning that Castiel heard Dean calling for him. Looking down at the older Angel, he sighed and untangled himself from her. He quickly redressed and wrote a quick note, not wanting to leave her behind completely again, before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

With one last look at the Angel he'd fallen in love with, he made his way down to Earth where the Winchester boys were waiting for him.

**A/N: Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


End file.
